The Tale of the Controlled
by pokegirl5482
Summary: Roary is suddenly an animatronic puppet and he hates it. he tries to return human only to find out the dark truth that surrounds the pizzeria and its past. Will he be able to accept it and give in to the controller or will he fight and break free of the curse over Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria.


Author's Note:

Roary is my OC. If you wish to use him in any story then please ask me first. I don't mind him being used by others as long as he stays in character and you don't say he is your OC.

-pokegirl5482

Roary opened his eyes and peered around the room in confusion. He was in a padded room with a childish look. He was so confused. Suddenly he jumped as a robotic female voice came from behind him. "Hi there!" He gazed up in horror to see a jumbled mess of an animatronic. She had a white fox head with lipstick and blush on. Her golden eye glowed in the dark room and he could see she was missing her other eye which was in her exposed endoskeleton skull which sat on her shoulder. He felt terrified of this creature and couldn't find the words to speak. The young fox came closer and smiled showing her long sharp fangs. Roar gave a small gulp and put up his hand to shield his face in case she attacked. The girl fox laughed at this and her smile grew wider. "Your a really weird animatronic." Roary blinked up in surprise. had that fox just said animatronic? He was no animatronic for sure. He was a young human boy. "Look fox I'm a human not an animatronic." The girl fox gazed at him confusion and handed him a mirror. "Your not human silly. Look at yourself." Roary gazed into the mirror and horror struck him as he saw his reflection. He was a light blue animatronic bunny. He had red cheeks and his eyes were outlined with a darker blue with purple eye shadow and his eyes were a bright green. Under his eyes was a trail of purple tears and on his shoulder he gazed in amazement at his own endoskeleton skull starring at him. Red and blue wires hung from its neck and it had white slits instead of normal eyes. He was a little disturbed. He then gazed down at his arms which had strings attached to them. The strings connected to his ears and endoskeleton skull as well. They all lead to a wooden stick. "What am I...?"

"Your an animatronic. Now whats your name?" Roary gazed up at the girl fox and swallowed. He still didn't like her. "My name is Roary." The girl fox smiled. "Well I'm mangle. Its nice to meet you Roary." Roary gave a small nod and then slowly got to his feet. He watched as the dragged on the floor as he walked around the small room. He picked up the wooden stick it was connected to get them off the ground then gazed up at Mangle. "What is this wooden thing for?" Mangle blinked in surprise. "I don't know. I've never seen that on an animatronic before." Roary just sighed and followed Mangle as she exited the room. Mangle led him into a what looked like a small gift store. In the middle of the room sat a huge present and he could hear a tune playing. Mangle knocked on the box and Roary jumped as the marionette popped out of it. The marionette gazed at him with a smile that creeped him out. "Mangle who is your new friend?" "This is Roary. We were wondering if you knew what that thing he is attached to is." Roary walked up to the box and hesitantly handed the marionette the wooden stick connected to his strings. The marionette smile widened as he gazed at it. "Oh yes I know what this is." Roary tapped his foot impatiently. "What is it?" The marionette ran his fingers down the stick and onto the strings. "This is you controller. Humans use this to control your limbs and manipulate you." Mangle gave a small gasp then growled. "Did those stupid kids put it on you?" Roary shrugged and took his controller back. "I don't know. Last time I remembered I was a human not an animatronic puppet." The marionette smiled. "Oh so that's where your from." Roary and Mangle gazed at the marionette with question. "What do you mean by that's where your from." The marionette snickered and went back into his box. Roary angrily tried to grab him as he disappeared into the box but instead slipped on one of his strings and fell making his other head hit him. He rubbed his normal head and cussed under his breath in aggravation. Mangle gazed down at him with worry. "Are you ok?" Roary glared at her and got up in silence pulling his strings up. He then turned and walked away ignoring Mangle's calls for him to come back. He knew there had to be someone else around here who knew what was going on. He didn't if it took forever but he was going to become human again!


End file.
